Jardínes del Agua
by greenlilies
Summary: Lo que le causaba más gracia a Willas que la piel enrojecida del sol de su esposa era escuchar las quejas de ella. Si Sansa no lo quisiera tanto, ya se habría ido de Dorne a resguardarse en su fresca habitación de Altojardín. O al Norte, si seguía burlándose de ella. AU.
**Todo a GRRM.**

Este fic participa en el **Calendario de Personajes de 2016 del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras** , con las condiciones de: Lugar: Jardines del Agua y Sansa/Willas.

Es bastante corto, pero solo quería mostrar la vida de casados de Sansa y Willas. Es un AU en donde Robert nunca fue a Invernalia y no hubo Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, etc.

* * *

 **Jardines del Agua**

«El Príncipe Maron debió de amar mucho a su esposa». Aquella línea de pensamiento no la dejó hasta que el amable caballero Martell la terminó de escoltar a ella y a sus guardias personales por los Jardines del Agua. Mármol blanco y preciosos grabados cubrían todas las superficies, árboles y flores y niños de todas las edades corrían alrededor. Uno se resbaló cerca de una de las piscinas y Sansa tuvo hizo amago de socorrerlo antes de que éste se parara por sí solo y siguiera corriendo a la misma velocidad. «Arya era así —pensó torciendo la boca—, ahora lo único que quiere hacer es practicar con ese maestro de danza».

—Mi señora —llamó el caballero dorniense varios pasos más adelante. Uno de sus acompañantes tiró de su brazo, haciéndola apartar la vista del grupo de niños jugando. Aquella melancolía no la había tocado en tanto tiempo que Sansa había empezado a olvidar cómo se sentía.

Sus doncellas caminaban detrás de ella mientras que el caballero, un Martell de una rama menor, le seguía explicando sobre la arquitectura y los diseños rhoynar que el Príncipe Maron había elegido especialmente para su nueva esposa. Incluso, en algunos diseños, se podía ver la forma de un dragón de tres cabezas en honor de la familia de Daenerys y así, también, demostraba los lazos afectivos que ha unido a los dorniense con los Targaryen desde hace tiempo.

Sansa solo tenía un oído en la explicación de Ser Nymor, el otro se encontraba examinando entre los sonidos del griterío infantil a ver si podía encontrar las voces de Willas y el Príncipe Doran saliendo del balcón del estudio. Siendo sincera consigo misma, el hecho de que no había podido escuchar nada era decepcionante.

Su esposo no le había querido decir nada específico acerca del viaje hacia Dorne, solo que había recibido una carta de Oberyn diciendo que deseaba que ella lo acompañara a ver los Jardines del Agua y aunque la pierna mala le dolió todo el camino y aunque ella se preocupara constantemente por él, Willas no dejó de cabalgar a su lado cuando el carromato lo tuvieron que abandonar al quedarse atascado en un banco de arena. Sansa lloró la comodidad de los asientos de terciopelo silenciosamente todo el camino.

—Cuando lleguemos —le había contado Willas en un momento de intimidad, su suave sonrisa tan contagiosa—, se te olvidará haber cabalgado todo el camino.

Si el Príncipe Oberyn habría estado presente (según Willas, su última carta decía que se encontraba de paseo por la Bahía de Esclavos, si aquello era posible) él les habría hecho el recorrido por Lanza del Sol, en vez de saltarse la fortaleza de los Martell al ser los Tyrell no muy queridos en aquellos lares e irse directo a los Jardines del Agua donde el Príncipe Doran los esperaba. Sansa nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida y ni siquiera la primera vez que vino a Altojardín y lo único que conocía eran las nevadas del Norte.

El calor le molestaba menos a la rodilla de Willas que el leve invierno que presentaba el Dominio, así que su esposo no tenía muchas quejas en lo referente al clima y lo que le causaba más gracia que la piel enrojecida del sol de su esposa era escuchar las quejas de ella. Si Sansa no lo quisiera tanto, ya se habría ido de Dorne a resguardarse en su fresca habitación de Altojardín. O al Norte, si seguía burlándose de ella.

…

Para dormir les dieron una habitación con una cama gigantesca y unos ventanales más grandes todavía. Sus acompañantes y los de Willas también recibieron habitaciones en el palacio, mientras que los caballos fueron llevados al establo a refrescarse. Las sedas de la cama eran naranja, por supuesto, y hacían lucir a Sansa aún más roja de lo que estaba, entre el cabello y la insolación. Willas había llamado al maestre para que le revisara la rodilla y cuando se fue, Sansa aprovechó para emboscarlo.

—Mi señor... —empezó Sansa como si nada, el cepillo en su mano siguió peinando su cabello a la misma velocidad de siempre. Willas no abrió los ojos de donde descansaba en la cama, claramente despierto todavía—. Willas. ¡Willas!

—Sansa —cuando por fin le respondió, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Sansa tensó los suyos y dejó de cepillarse el cabello, yendo hacia el lado de la cama donde descansaba su esposo. Apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, quedando directamente en el campo de vista de Willas, una cortina rojiza oscureciendo lo demás.

—Sansa —volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez con los ojos abiertos y una mirada que ella sabía muy bien qué significaba, ya la había visto muchas veces cuando se encontraban solos en Altojardín. Sansa no iba a admitir el éxito que estaba teniendo en alejarla de su propósito.

—Lord Tyrell se encuentra mal de su pierna y mi recomendación será que no participe en actividades físicas por un tiempo —dijo ella con mucha seriedad, imitando el acento sureño del maestre dorniense.

—Te aseguro que no me iré cabalgando en este momento —con una mano jugaba con el cabello de Sansa y con la otra trataba de subirle las faldas de la camisola blanca. « _No me ganará en esto_ ».

—El Príncipe Doran me comentó durante el banquete que su charla contigo fue iluminadora —empezó, probando su reacción—. Me dijo que no había tenido ocasión de hablar contigo a solas, pero que sentía que ya te conocía. Es por el Príncipe Oberyn, ¿no?

—Tiene razón —le respondió, mirándola con suspicacia. Su mano seguía en pierna—. Esta es solo la segunda vez que vengo a Dorne, y teníamos mucho de qué hablar ahora que Oberyn no acapara todo mi tiempo.

—Pero no tendrías mucho que decirle —retiró la mirada de su cara y miró hacia otro lado, suspirando. Si Willas fuese de esos que rechinaban los dientes, ya lo estaría haciendo. Era una buena estrategia herir su orgullo—. Cuando no hablas de política o caballos, tu conversación puede ser… escasa.

« _Y ahora… a esperar_ ».

—¿Escasa? —ahora completamente sentado en la cama, Willas le llevaba unos centímetros, su cara muy cerca de la suya—. No he escuchado a mi esposa quejarse hasta ahora.

—Es que la esposa tiene que soportar al esposo, eso lo enseñan todas las septas —se le era muy difícil contener la risa al verlo de aquella manera—. De igual manera el Príncipe Doran se entretuvo, así me dijo, pero por mí sola no podría adivinar de qué hablaron para que le cayeras tan bien.

Fingió pararse para terminar de arreglarse frente al espejo, cuando Willas la tomó de la cintura y no la dejó ir hasta que dejó de hablar.

—Por un momento me tenías, querida Sansa, pero sé lo que quieres y no lo tendrás hasta que esté listo —ahora fue el turno de ella de sentirse ofendida. Trató de apartar sus manos de donde las tenía (en su pecho, para no caer encima de él), pero estaban tan cerca que le era muy complicado quitarlas.

Se agarró de la camisa de Willas y para distraerlo, bajó su cabeza a la altura de la suya. Sus labios estaban un poco secos, pero muy pronto todo quedó olvidado entre el calor de sus cuerpos y la risa de Sansa al caer encima de él en la cama, lo que estaba evitando momentos atrás.

...

Los días pasaban más rápido que en Altojardín, donde las noches eran más largas, pero por supuesto, no como las de el Norte, donde en el último invierno el sol solo salía por unas cuantas horas. Sansa había estado muy pequeña y ni siquiera Bran o Rickon habían nacido, Arya todavía en brazos de su madre. Recordaba el miedo que le daba salir a rezar con su padre al oscuro Bosque de los Dioses y cómo su madre se apiadaba de ella y la llevaba al septo, donde las velas de los altares iluminaban toda la sala. Solo ella acompañaba a Lady Catelyn al septo ya que Robb estaba muy ocupado con sus espadas y caballos como para rezarle a los Dioses Nuevos y Viejos.

Willas tampoco era muy devoto. A veces iba al septo de Altojardín con ella y hablaba con el septón acerca de asuntos o importantes, pero casi nunca se dejaba invadir por la sensación de paz que Sansa sentía cuando se arrodillaba en frente de los altares.

La paz, decía él cuando Sansa le preguntó una vez, venía de esos momentos en los que el mundo se quedaba quieto, como cuando salía a pasear con su canino preferido y la pierna mala era solo un fantasma lejano, o cuando se despertaba en las mañanas y el castillo todavía estaba en silencio. Sansa había estado suspicaz de ésto, pues aquello eran cosas muy triviales para ella de encontrar paz.

Todo aquello se le venía a la mente mientras miraba a los niños saltar y nadar entre las piscinas del Jardín, su balcón quedaba en cerca de donde ocurrían los juegos y Sansa le gustaba pasar las tardes escuchando el alboroto mientras cosía o tomaba la merienda, le recordaba a Invernalia en un modo en la que la solicitud de Altojardín no podía. El castillo de los Tyrell tenía una muralla externa al igual que Invernia, pero sin embargo, no se sentían igual y había veces que Sansa se sentía claustrofóbica, en esos momentos lo que podía hacer era salir del castillo y pasear por los jardines.

Willas, se encontraba sentado al otro lado del pequeño balcón, una mano descansando sobre la mesilla y la otra en su pierna buena, un aspecto de relajación a la luz del sol que Sansa nunca encontraba a esas horas de la tarde. Muchas días se pasaban juntos los dos, simplemente descansando en el solar con pocas palabras entre ellos. Una carta encontró lugar bajo sus ojos y cuando él bufó, Sansa dejó su trabajo de lado.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Algo de Altojardín?

—No —su boca se torció una vez más al terminar de leer la misiva antes de subir la mirada hacia Sansa—. Es de Oberyn. Está fechada el día de nuestra llegada.

—Debió de haberla mandado inmediatamente luego de su invitación a los Jardines —comentó, ahora aliviada de que no era algo de su familia—. El Príncipe Doran me informó que una carta desde la Bahía de Esclavos puede tardar semanas hasta Poniente. Y solo en mensajeros, allá no hay tantos cuervos entrenados como aquí.

—Lo sé. El último mensajero que mandó no sabía una palabra de nuestro idioma, pero de alguna manera logró llegar a Lanza del Sol con solo decir «Oberyn» y «carta», o eso fue lo que me escribió Arianne—dejó la carta sobre la mesilla y Sansa casi tuvo las ganas de quitársela de las manos y ver si tenía algo que ver con su estadía prolongada en Dorne.

—Y… ¿dice algo de importancia?

—Solo que Oberyn se encontró con un familiar en Meereen—«¿Un Martell tan lejos de Dorne?»—… Y que era muy fácil hacerte salir de Altojardín para que conocieras Dorne con solo apelar a mi curiosidad.

Las palabras no se registraron en su cabeza por unos segundos, y cuando lo hizo, una risotada nada refinada salió de su boca. Willas lucía medianamente irritado con lo que leyó hasta que escuchó a Sansa reírse, al principio la vio con incredulidad hasta que la risa de ella fue muy contagiosa como para seguir en silencio.

—¿Así que nos hizo venir todo el camino hasta Dorne solo para que yo visitara el Jardines de Agua, cuando él ni siquiera estuvo aquí? —las palabras sonaban ridículas en sus oídos y aún más para su esposo que conocía al príncipe dorniense mucho mejor que ella.

—Al parecer fue así, la verdad es que ya me venía sospechando una broma de Oberyn cuando el Príncipe Doran no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermano me había dicho para hacerme venir —Willas se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándolo de la cara, para luego sonreírle brillantemente—. No estás molesta conmigo, ¿no?

—Solo que te hayas burlado de mí todas estas semanas de mi resistencia al sol.

Willas rio a esto, pero tuvo la decencia de parar cuando Sansa le tiró la bola de hilo a la cara, cuando la esquivó, tomó a Sansa de la mano y se la besó tan dulcemente que casi pudo olvidar todo el fiasco con Oberyn.

—Si lo que dices de él es verdadero, al menos tuvimos la suerte de que no estuviera aquí. ¿Te hubieras imaginado todo lo que habría dicho al verte venir desde Altojardín solo con una palabra de él?

Su esposo no dijo nada, sino que se encontraba ocupado respondiendo la carta en un nuevo pedazo de pergamino, el rasgueo de la pluma contra la superficie y el mete y saca de la aguja en la tela, devolvió a la tarde a su calma habitual. Los niños abajo seguían jugando mientras el sol pasaba a un nuevo ángulo en el cielo. Por fin entendía a lo que se refería Willas con paz en los momentos más triviales.


End file.
